Selene's Pets
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: Extension of Selene's New Pet scene with more dialog between Erika and Selene.


_Disclaimer: Characters aren't owned by me. I'm just writing a little story containing them._

_Setting and Author's Notes: This is more, or my take on more, to the scene "Selene's New Pet" when Selene brings Michael to the mansion for the first time and Erika comes in to talk to her and tell her Kraven wants to see her. I added this because I think it's obvious that the two have much history together that hasn't been addressed, and I wrote some of what that could be though there can be a lot more from this. This "scene" fits in right after Erika says Kraven wants to see you, and ends right before Selene goes to speak to him about having Michael there and disobeying him. The parts in italics are taken directly from the movie, thus not mine, and added just so my dialog doesn't just jump right in and flows a little better with the rest of the conversation._

**Selene's Pets**  
LT Magnus

"_The whole house has been absolutely buzzing about your new pet. Oh God, you're going to try to turn him aren't you?"_

"_Of course not."_

"_Then why did you bring him here?"_

"_He saved my life. Why are you here?"_

"_Kraven sent me. He wants to see you. Now."_

"I'll be there in a minute," Selene answered without turning her head.

Erika's eyes narrowed as she looked upon the vampiresses back and then to Michael unconscious on the couch.

"I think your pet can do without you for a little while."

"Don't tell me you're threatened," Selene accused. She bent down lower and pushed Michael's hair back off his cheek, feeling gratitude and lure towards him.

"Of a human? Don't be ridiculous." Erika laughed.

Erika walked over to stand beside Selene and folded her arms in front of her.

"Been known to happen," Selene reminded. "Even when we were neighbors you were always jealous."

Erika shifted and let her inner defenses rise at Selene's words.

"I'm not jealous of what I've already had."

Erika's words annoyed Selene and showered her with memories she didn't want to relive. Memories of being friends and neighbors, lovers and enemies, rolling the dice or playing whatever card she was dealt. Memories of the blonde vampiress she hardly ever accessed anymore.

"You never had me, Erika, not really. You only had the parts I allowed you to but you never had the real me."

Selene turned to face the blonde so she might see her seriousness in her blue eyes.

"You were a convenience turned nuisance and my blind spot for your comfort has long since gained vision."

"Go ahead and flatter yourself, Selene, but Kraven will not allow this," Erika said as she returned her gaze back to Michael.

Selene let her eyes drop to him as well and placed her hand on his arm.

"Yes, and speaking of being a pet why don't you run and tell him right away. That'll probably score you some more points with him."

"With the way you've been acting I don't really need to."

"All this time and you're still chasing after what I have. You always were."

Selene stood to her feet and glared down at the blonde's eyes holding her gaze firmly.

"Chasing after my fights, my victories, my admiration from Viktor, and now, Kraven's attention."

"Kraven-"

"Kraven sickens me."

Selene stepped closer to the blonde and noticed her slightly flinch at her new invading stance.

"He's as stubborn as you always were."

Selene leaned forward and Erika took a few steps back. Selene leaned in to allow her face to rest only inches from the blonde's.

"I've rejected him but still he walks around looking at me the same way you used to. But it's changing. Now he's looking at me differently. The same way you're starting to."

Selene pulled back slightly and looked over the tense expression on Erika's face.

Erika remained silent and avoided the raven's eyes hoping she wouldn't see everything she still harbored within for her. Lust, jealousy, desire, competition still swirling around like a tsunami inside her. She reached out and placed her open palm flat against Selene's shoulder but couldn't seem to bring herself to push her away.

"You were the pet," Selene said as she leaned into Erika's touch until her nose almost pressed against that of the blonde's. "And you still are."

Selene quickly backed away and looked back to Michael noticing he still remained unconscious. She headed over to the door without looking back.

"And if I did want Kraven," she said as she opened the door. "You'd better believe I'd have him."

Selene slammed the door behind her leaving her pets behind as she headed down the hall to Kraven's chambers.


End file.
